


Everything's Good Here

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Judgment, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Another callback to Judgment, because why not.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Everything's Good Here

The bed in John's loft doesn't feel so stupidly vast with two, cuddling naked. Harold turns him over and settles on top, fingertips finding John's collarbones.

John rubs his back and thinks of eggs Benedict. "Do you come here often?"

Harold's naughty chuckle is good for John's soul. "I'd like to."

John reaches between them and watches Harold's face when his hand closes around him. He doesn't make a sound, but his nails dig into John's shoulders, and moments later he starts to thrust, lowering his head to John's chest. John loves him more than anything in the whole world.


End file.
